The Conduction Seduction
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: Amy really wants to play with Sheldon's train.


Sheldon hears a knock on his bedroom door. He opens his eyes and groans, who could possibly be knocking at this time? He swears to a deity he doesn't believe in, if it is Leonard he is going to lose his TV privileges.

"Conductor Cooper," The voice purrs. Sheldon decides it is a female voice.

He lifts himself out of bed to answer to her, mumbling something about losing valuable sleeping minutes because of this mysterious lady. Opening the door, it revealed Amy Farrah Fowler, wearing a short, blue, silky nighty, a conductor's hat, and a pocket watch. Sheldon's heart stopped something about Amy and a pocket watch got his motor running.

Sheldon rubbed his eyes, "Hello, Amy what are you doing at my apartment at this time of night? You know my sleep schedule."

"Shhhhhh." Was all she said, putting a finger on his lips, making him shudder.

"I did not give you a key so you could come in willy nilly, it is emergency circumstances only." Sheldon protested.

"Believe me, this is an emergency Conductor Cooper." Amy insisted, giving him her best "come hither" look.

"Amy, I am not even wearing my conductor's hat. Please." Sheldon whined.

"Oh, but you are." She giggled, Sheldon looked up and it would appear that he had his conductor's hat on his head.

"And my pocket watch?" Sheldon asked.

"Naturally," Amy replied, stroking a single finger down his chest making him shudder and he carefully watched her every move, and she reached into his pocket and whipped out his pocket watch.

Amy opened up the pocket watch, "Midnight."

Sheldon took the gold item from here and read it too, "Yes it's midnight. It's past my bedtime, and yours to."

"But Sheldon, I wanted to play with your train set." Amy pouted.

"But…." Sheldon was interrupted.

"Sheldon, you have your pocket watch out and your hat on, it is only logical." She said in her best Spock voice.

"I suppose I can't argue with that, just for a little while." He gave in, "But I don't want people to see my oddly shaped uvula in the morning at work, so not long."

"I think your oddly shaped uvula is sexy." Amy winked, making Sheldon blush. "Come on, let's play with trains."

Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand and led him back into his living area.

Sheldon followed (more like, he was dragged) Amy into the living area. He was trying his best not to gaze upon on her long slender legs as she walked, but it was impossible. Those legs could not get out of his eyes.

* * *

They were in the living area now, Sheldon looked around and saw his latest train set that he bought. It was a thrilling one; it had a long red train, with a long tunnel for it to go through. Sheldon had fun with his pocket watch, timing exactly how long it took the train to go through the tunnel. It was glorious for him.

"Amy, how did you get this out without me noticing?" Sheldon asked, suddenly curious about his Vulcan hearing and whether it was acting up. Sheldon kept all his best train sets in his room and only took them out when he wanted to play with them.

"It's a secret." She winked.

"I do not like secrets Amy; you cannot keep a secret from me it is in the relationship agreement that we tell each other all secrets." Sheldon demanded an answer.

"Well you know how I like to break the rules." Amy giggled.

Sheldon tutted at Amy, he began to talk about how rules kept things in order and how society can't function without rules.

"Yeah well, I'm just a bad girl." Amy put her arms around Sheldon's neck.

"Are you in need of a spanking again, Dr. Fowler?" Sheldon asked.

"Maybe, but not now, that is not the point of this." Amy's face got serious.

"What is the point?" Sheldon asked. "Amy, you never seemed to me a train enthusiast. Quite the opposite actually, although I cannot think why."

"I just want to play with your train." Amy smiled. "No-one else's train, just your train."

"Now, Amy all trains are great trains." Sheldon insisted. "What is so special about my train?"

"Your train is very special to me." Amy sighed, "Very, very special."

"I could buy your own train set Amy, and then you wouldn't have to play with mine." Sheldon suggested, not understanding Amy's point. There were plenty of trains in the world, why must she play with his?

"No. I must play with yours, think about this Sheldon…" Amy went on. "Nobody else has played with your train, but you right?"

Sheldon nodded, "Of course! I would not let Leonard touch it."

Amy giggled, "Of course you wouldn't, but anyway I want to be the first one to touch your train apart from you. I want to be the first one to play with your train apart from you. It would be special to me if you let me do this Sheldon."

"I suppose a man can't say no when his woman takes interest in his train." Sheldon agreed. "I will let you play with my train set Amy, but I want to keep eye on the situation."

"Of course Sheldon, I would want you to watch me playing with it." Amy smiled, "But I am disappointed that you don't trust me with your train."

"It's not that I don't trust you with my train Amy, it's that I have to make sure that you don't break it and that you are doing it right." He explained.

Amy shot him a confused look.

"Yes, of course there is a _right _way to play with a train Amy." Sheldon sighed, how could she miss that? "I have perfected it over the years."

Amy raised her eyebrows, she bet that he had.

"Any last words, Dr. Cooper before your train gets touched by me?" Amy winked.

"No, please go on Amy." Sheldon just wanted her to have her fun already.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

Before Amy sat down with Sheldon's train set, she put her arms around his neck again and placed his arms around her waist.

Slowly, Amy leaned into Sheldon and kissed him closed-mouthed on the lips it did not last for long. Amy looked up at Sheldon who was gazing at her with confusion and interest.

Sheldon leaned into Amy's mouth this time, kissing her. Amy was shocked but decided to push him a little more and slid her tongue in his mouth and surprisingly Sheldon complied and kissed her back. They were kissing passionately for 5 minutes.

"You do like to break the rules, don't you?" Sheldon growled.

"Of course, it is fun." Amy licked her swollen lips. "I like to push your buttons, cuddles."

"You certainly push them Amy…" Sheldon mumbled.

"I'm going to play with the train now, Sheldon." Amy decided.

"It's about time; you have said you were going to for a while now." Sheldon watched her walk over to the train set and walked closer with her.

* * *

Amy sat down and looked at the train set; the train was really long compared to the tunnel, even though Sheldon had told her that was the longest tunnel available for that set.

Sheldon got nervous because Amy was so close to his train set. He wasn't sure why, he started feeling tingly when she teased the train by not touching it but getting close to it.

Amy kept slowly putting her hands over the train set, but not actually touching it completely.

Sheldon just wanted to shout, "TOUCH THE TRAIN ALREADY AMY, PLEASE TOUCH IT ALREADY!" But decided not to.

Sheldon started to breathe heavily, which got a reaction from Amy. "Are you okay over there, cuddles?"

"You are torturing that train Amy. It demands to be played with." Sheldon growled, still panting.

"Okay." Amy laid her first finger on the train.

Sheldon gasped, and then he realized in that moment he was naked under his robe. He was confused, he didn't remember taking his plaid pyjamas off but he was too focused on Amy to care.

"Am I doing something wrong, Dr. Cooper?" Amy asked.

Sheldon's voice became shaky, "Oh no Dr. Fowler, you are playing with that train correctly. Please continue so you can fulfil what you wanted."

"Of course, Sheldon I did come here to play with it." Amy nodded.

"Yes," Sheldon purred. His eyes fixed on the train and Amy's hands.

Amy put her whole hand around the train, grasping it firmly. Sheldon moaned…. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew his Star Trek mediation wouldn't get him out of this one. Amy giggled.

She had begun to keep her hand on the train, and move it up and down the train track slowly, but not bringing it close to the tunnel. No, it was nowhere near the tunnel. Sheldon was watching her every move and he had his mouth wide open, not like shocked but just open.

"Amy… you are excelling with the art of model trains." Sheldon moaned.

"I sure am." She winked back, not keeping her hand off the train. She looked at Sheldon amazed by his reaction. She started to push the train harder and then she let it go.

Sheldon groaned disappointed, "Amy I was fascinated by how well you worked that train, you cannot just stop. I was impressed."

"I know you were, but now we have to get the tunnel involved too, don't you think?" She asked.

"Of course, it cannot be a true train experience without a tunnel." He nodded agreeing.

"I think you were having too much fun, watching me with the train that you wouldn't be able to truly enjoy the tunnel experience, so I stopped it so you could enjoy both..." Amy winked.

"Of course, of course." Sheldon agreed, he wasn't sure what he was agreeing with anymore but he just desperately wanted Amy to get her hands on the train again. She was a true conductor.

"I want you to come over and sit next to me." Amy demanded. Sheldon followed and sat in his spot which was next to Amy. Obeying her every word.

"I have complied, Amy." Sheldon said.

"I can see that Sheldon. Now please hold my hand." She asked.

"Why Amy?" Sheldon pondered, wondering why she would ask that now.

"This is my first experience with putting a train in the tunnel and I am nervous, please I would like moral support from you, of course. It is your train after all." Amy explained, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, but of course Amy I understand, especially with this train! It is a special one for the tunnel it came with." Sheldon told her, and he slipped his hand into her hand and wrapped his fingers around her hand whilst she did the same.

"Are you prepared now, Amy?" Sheldon asked her, not being able to wait much longer.

"I think I am thank you Sheldon." Amy kissed him on the cheek, and stole one on the lips.

Sheldon leant back into Amy and kissed her again. "You were magnificent with the train without the tunnel, I am sure you will excel even more with it."

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy said. "I am going to do it now."

"_Thank the Lord." _Sheldon thought.

Amy grabbed onto the train again with the hand that Sheldon wasn't holding. Sheldon moaned a little but not as much as before, and watched her carefully… the train was getting so close to the tunnel and he could hardly contain it anymore, the suspense was unbearable, he just wanted to shove his train into the tunnel already! But no, this was Amy's chance to show him she was eligible to play with his train and boy; she was proving to be a worthy candidate.

Finally, Amy brought the train to the tunnels entrance and she gasped as the train went in for the first time. Sheldon also gasped feeling the tunnel around the train.

Amy started to move the train in and out of the tunnel, and she started to moan. Sheldon stared in awe at the train and Amy. Amy put the train in deeper this time and Sheldon moaned at the same time at her.

"Amy please don't stop, you are an expert!" Sheldon moaned.

"Tell me I am worthy to play with your train," Amy growled, moving the train in and out of the tunnel faster.

"Amy you are beyond worthy! You can play with it any time!" Sheldon panted.

The train had finally gone through the other end of the tunnel…..

* * *

Sheldon woke up gasping.

He was sweating all over, and his bed was really really hot. He frowned, realizing that the train dream wasn't real. But it certainly was interesting…

Sheldon then realized, he had another problem to deal with… one that was tenting his sheets. He supposed a late night shower just for once, couldn't hurt so much.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I have no idea what to rate this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
